heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.02 - Opening Night!
Opening Night on Broadway is an exciting night. Even moreso for the newest sensation to hit the Great White Way: Rocky - The Musical. There were the usual photographers and entertainment shows covering the event, and pulling up to the red carpet tonight among the other A-Listers are the very top of the A-Listers: Tony Stark, who did NOT for once, come alone to the proceedings. A varitable shock and awe is caused by stepping out of the classic car in a tailored tuxedo with none other than Alison Blaire, also known as Dazzler, on his arm. Acting positively demure, instead giving the spotlight and flashes to his gorgeous date, he is affable and socialble among those he does offer a smile and a quote to. It's always nice when people gasp first, rather than throw bricks or bottles or rotten vegetables (there IS always that one jerk with the tomato somewhere, but he's probably waiting for his moment or something.) Ali has her arm linked with Tony's, and as he is being 'Cool Guy With Hot Girl On Arm'-Lad at the moment, Ali is definitely enjoying being that girl. Silver dress (daring, but nothing that'll be in danger of 'malfunctioning'), matching shoes, gold and silver bracelets, starburst earrings. She feels like a million bucks. Of course, the fact that there IS that palpable wave of shock and awe would give a lot of other recently-outed 'dangerous mutants' pause. Ali doesn't even /blink/ - she just holds that smile and walks with confidence and grace alongside her date. To whom she leans in and murmurs "It's too late to get back in the car, right?" to. Tony Stark waves, smiles. Pauses. *flash* - Lather, rinse, repeat. Tony leans in close, slipping a confident arm around Ali's waste and chuckles. "Happy's probably six blocks from here with a beer in his hand by now." he looks over at her, and smiles - sincerely and bright - and says, "But right now? There's no one I'd rather be stuck here with. Wanna see a horrible show with me?" he asks, offering his hand? Meanwhile, the cameras and rumor mills are eating it up. When it becomes clear that there aren't any objects coming hurtling through the air towards her, Ali lets herself relax. A little, anyway. Enough for cameras to catch a genuine smile rather than a genuinely forced one. Even a wave, "Oh, absolutely." How can one NOT have fun when in the presence of one of the world's most unrepentant billionaire playboys? "Thanks for bringing me out," Ali remarks as they make their way through the 'gauntlet.' "And for, you know, letting me cry at you when I got back in town. And putting me up in that hotel room. After a long trip home full of boos, hisses, and otherwise ugly behavior, having a friend has been a bonus." Tony Stark walks the gauntlet and chooses now to hit Ali with his idea, "You know, Ali, I've been thinking about all that with the airport and everyone turning on you. I think you got a severely raw deal, and something inside me doesn't like it when someone I genuinely like as much as I like you gets a raw deal. Makes me wanna throw up the biggest middle finger I can to the people that did it..so I think I have the perfect way to do that. Question is..are you in?" this is all said while letting people take their picture and shout at them for quotes. Tony has learned the secret to looking so relaxed around them - if you act like they aren't they, they seem to disappear. The flashes legitimately don't bother Ali - she's stared down paparazzi before (there are some seriously fierce magazine and internet spreads from the disastrous private screening of the movie before it got canned.) "Oh, I'm all ears." Tony Stark shrugs a little, looks over with a gentle, soft smile - "I wanna reboot your career. I wanna push the distribution on the movie you made, and I wanna kick it all off with you opening the Stark Expo in a month. Full court press, concert, and press blitz." Full court press? Full stop! "Seriously?" Ali raises her own hand to stop herself, "Of course you're serious. Tony Stark doesn't just say whatever comes off the top of his head unless it's related to something he's already been thinking about for while." Ali still looks like she needs to catch her breath afresh, though. Ok, resuming forward momentum. "I am /so down/ to open up Stark Expo for you. Absolutely. So that's a go. The only problem is that I zorched the only theater-ready copy of the film because the producer's obsessed with me in the unhealthiest of ways -- getting the rights from him isn't going to be easy, or cheap. This guy /bought a gym/ that I worked at because I told him that as an employee I wasn't allowed to date the members." Tony Stark just grins at that, "Oh That's simple. I'll buy him out. Or I'll have my legal scare him so bad he'll offer to pay me to take everything off his hands for you. I didn't know you were having a problem with a creep like that. Consider /that/ solved." he smirks, "Maybe I'll fly over in one of my scarier suits. Tell him to creepin' all up on my girl." To this Ali has a good loud laugh, "Oh my god - out-billionaire-playing another billionaire playboy. You do what you can if you really want to, I poured my heart and soul into that flick - it'd be nice to have it get seen. But don't underestimate Beale. He wanted me to sign myself to an exclusive contract in perpetuity, read between lines here." Ali actually tightens her grip a little on Tony's arm. "He plays for keeps. He's a scumbag and he's as unafraid of using his money as you are. Just... try not to go all possessive on me, eh? I'm not particularly fond of the 'Rich Men Duke it Out For Rights Over Dazzler' angle on this story. Too 'Damsel In Distress'-y." Tony Stark thinks this over a minute. "Alright, fair enough. I'll keep it low profile, and make sure PR buries it as deep as they can. If this Beale character doesn't play moneyball, then I'll seek other means to deal with him." he looks over, "I'm not looking to get possessive or lay claim, I just don't like scumbags like that. They give proper scumbags like me a bad rep." he winks playfully. Another laugh. "Oh my god, you are /too much!/ I wonder if Bruce Wayne is like this with HIS dates?" Ali leans in fast in a 'playful nudge' sort of way. "Thanks. You're a good man, Tony. Who's supposed to be in this thing, anyway? Anyone you know?" Tony Stark slides his arm around Ali's waist and gives her a gentle squeeze, "You make it easy to be a good guy, Ali." the tone is hushed but not quiet. It's a shared moment the cameras and microphones don't pick up. His tone picks up a bit though, "Well all I know is Mandy Patinkin is playing Mickey - that's all I need to know." he says as he enters the theater Ali, having finally completed the gauntlet with his date. If it's possible, he'll look just as relieved as she does that that part is over. With a considering nod, Ali pronounces, "Good enough!" Though wether Ali means Mandy Patinkin or the comment or ... well, whatever. It's definitely enough for now, all of it. Honestly, the hard part is all done! Seen In Public Since Giant Snafu And Leaving LA In A Hurry - Check! Category:Log